Another Punk from 7
by Daughter of Athena Mockingjay
Summary: "Well my tactics are simple" I said sophisticatedly, then I immediately dropped that charade and said "I'd act like the little weakling that is Natasha, and cry and shit, then I'd get a score of 3 and once I got into the arena I'd wait till only a few people were left, and go all crazy axe murderer on them. Just remember that I will come home." -Johanna Masons Story


A/N: Johanna Masons story from her POV.

I threw myself up into the trees like a high jumper or pole vaulter would throw themselves over the bar, and cracked up laughing with my friend, "Did you see Nats face, she didn't know where to look after she screamed, Jo you certainly know how to prank people, serves her right anyway after all the crap shes pulled on you over the years." Chance got that out between laughing, I don't know why he thought putting a dead tree snake in her locker would work, shes either worked in the mill her whole life or something, because no district sevener screams because of snakes, but it sure as hell got the desired effect. I laughed with him, "Her face was priceless, Chancey I'd pay billions to watch it again, speaking of billions where's Leevy and Tristan? They normally beat us here." I said climbing up into the hammock next to Chances.

"I believe your looking for the term Treevy. -I bursted out laughing, because they had been going out unofficially for a while now, and they don't know we know, although everyone knows- I'm not sure actually, but I think that they're behind the north wall sucking each others faces off, you know, the usual." Chance said

"I wouldn't doubt it, everyone but the sexiest two bad asses in seven can get some..."

I replied.

"Well Jo who is this other sexy bad ass, maybe I should ask her out." chance said with the tiniest bit of laughter in his voice.

"Her name is Johanna Mason and I think her fist would like to connect with your oh so precious face." I replied before pretending that I was going to hit him.

"You do realise were in a tree, high up, and if I fall I'll die.." he said while throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

"You know what, I think that's the famous Treevy now, you read to embarrass them, I bet you my weeks worth of trees that I'll make then uncomfortable before you." I said, our trees were the number we had to chop each before the week was over, mine was only 2.

"You know what Jo, I might just have to take you up on that offer." We shook hands.

"I'm coming over to you, make room for me" I said, chance suffled over onto the branch leaving me the hammock.

"No, sit on there and leave room for me. Brainless." I replied harshly, If my plan works Leevy will fall of her hammock and land on Tristan's lap, of not she'll land on mine.

"Jo what are you doing?" Chance said.

"Just wait and see" I said ruffling my hair and his hair up a bit.

"HEY JO! IT'S LEEVY AND TRISTAN WE ARE COMING UP SO DON'T THROW YOUR HATCHET!" Leevy said, long story short, this is our tree, no one else's. My life's motto is its my hatchet I'll throw it if I want to, the quicker you learn that the better.

"You ready B2 aka badass number two?" I whispered to Chance.

"Yup, as ready as I'll ever be B1" he said.

We had about 1 minute before they got to the top, I climbed on top of Chance and shoved my hand on his mouth so he shut up, once I let go he said "What the- Jo you sure this will work?" Chance said obviously catching on to my plan, this kid knows me well.

I smashed my mouth onto Chances and kissed him, I may or may not have stuck my tongue down his throat... I won't lie, Chance is hot, he's tall, muscly from working in the trees, he has shaggy brown-black hair, deep blue eyes, he's exactly my type, but I don't think I'm his, I have a crush on him but hey, who doesn't?

I heard Leevy suck in a shocked breath as she fell and landed on Tristan's lap, Chance reluctantly pulled away from me- wait? Reluctantly? I shook that thought out of my head straight away, Chance is my friend, and I'm sure that's all he'll ever want.

I smirked at him, and threw myself onto my hammock which is next to his, and waited for a very shocked Leevy to climb up here, after five or so minutes she was on her hammock sitting next to me.

I did the badass smartass thing and said to her "Nice hickey little sister." And winked which earned a blush from her. "YES!" I shouted at the top of my lungs throwing my hands up in the air in victory. Chance scowled and swore.

"Oh Chance get rid of that scowl, it really doesn't suit you and as for the foul language I will not speak to someone that uses it." I said taking up a Capitol accent, waiting for someone to start talking about the games, when Tristan finally made an appearance.

"So you guys are together now, when did that happen?" Tristan said.

"Never" we both chimed at the same time.

"Oh." Tristan said and got a confused look on his face.

"They had a bet" said Leevy exasperatedly.

"I should of known.." said Tristan vaguely.

"Well, guys I have a proposition to make, if you tell everyone your going out, and get caught kissing publicly, Jo and I'll each chop one of your trees for you, if you don't, you do ours." Chance said.

"Deal." said Tristan and Leevy.

"No way" I said.

They we chorused at the same time.

"Majority rules Jo." Leevy said.

I scowled and started muttering shit about no way, I had just pulled my hatchet out of the tree when Chance put his hand on my shoulder and said, come on Jo softly, I loosened up a bit once he said that, and muttered "Fine."

...

The conversation soon shifted to the games, and our tactics we'd use, my tactic was simple, "Well my tactics are simple" I said sophisticatedly, then I immediately dropped that charade and said "I'd act like the little weakling that is Natasha, and cry and shit, then I'd get a score of 3 and once I got into the arena I'd wait till only a few people were left, and go all crazy axe murderer on them, so if I get reaped guys just remember that I am coming home."

"Jo well your sure as hell capable of doing it, you've beaten enough people up to last a life time." chance said.

"Yup, and you almost killed Nat that one time." said Leevy.

"You even almost killed the guy that time with your hatchet, lucky Chance was there to stop you though.."

"That was funny" I said before laughing hysterically

"Sure as hell was, his face oh my god" Chance said

We all fell into fits of laughter, and stayed there all afternoon.

"Come on Jo, we gotta leave now, its getting late." Leevy said to me.

"No I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with Chancey!" I said throwing myself onto his lap.

"It's fine I want to stay a bit longer too, I'll get her home in an hour or so." said Chance, I fist pumped and waited for her to go until I got back on my hammock.

A/N: Well that wasn't all that good, if I get a review I'll write another chapter.


End file.
